


Wings To Hold A Life

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it hurt more than Tim could live with, on days like that the bottle of pills that he had hidden in the back of the medicine cupboard  seemed more desirable  than anything else in the apartment.</p><p>Other days were different, he was numb on those days the burning ever present feelings of rejection and abandonment, eventually the feelings began to simply melted away and become an almost unbearable background hum, the whisper in his ear and the hand controlling his practiced and precise movements as he drifted through each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings To Hold A Life

\---

Sometimes it hurt more than Tim could live with, on days like that the bottle of pills that he had hidden in the back of the medicine cupboard seemed more desirable than anything else in the apartment. 

Other days were different, he was numb on those days the burning ever present feelings of rejection and abandonment, eventually the feelings began to simply melted away and become an almost unbearable background hum, the whisper in his ear and the hand controlling his practiced and precise movements as he drifted through each day. 

It was better, Tim thought, to be comfortably numb than anything else. 

If anyone ever noticed his odd behaviour on those days and the days in between, they never said anything. 

Not even his so called family questioned his strange behaviour. They would simply put it don to the fact that it was Tim. Tim who had lost so much and so many. Tim who had run through time for their lost father and Tim who had fought through his mind and the vast emptiness of the universe. It was Tim they reasoned with themselves, shutting away their concern or worry as soon as it began to raise its head. He's been through it all so many times before they said. 

They didn't look close enough to see the cracks of hunting through time for their father. They couldn't see how broken he became after losing his friends, unable to go back to the tower, a place he had once fondly called home. They refused to look at how fighting and running through their solar system had broken his weaker human bones and almost over taken his mind with the vast and empty space. They didn't look and because of that they did not see that which they did not want to witness. 

They didn't see him all without his wings to hold him. 

What is a bird with broken wings on a vast and dark city? 

What is he to Gotham but a broken example of a one time hero? 

What is he when he has no one to protect and himself to try and save?

What does he do now?

\---


End file.
